Uniendo compromisos
by VincentK
Summary: Un evento que une al mundo entero, pero separa a una pareja. Michiru se encuentra triste por la partida de Haruka, en cambio, ésta última parece pasárselo de maravilla, ¿Será una excusa para terminar? O quizá, ¿Habrá una sorpresa al final de la última carrera? Un one-shot que sirve como antecedente a Un Rayo de Oscuridad, posterior a La Primera Navidad.


Como ya lo saben, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, la historia si lo es.

Espero sea de su agrado y agradezco su tiempo invertido para leer.

"Uniendo Compromisos."

"Michiru mamá, despierta", habló una niña pequeña mientras saltaba en la amplia cama.

"Tranquila Hotaru", despertó de golpe la aguamarina y ordenó a su hija que dejara de brincar.

La menor se sentó y miró con intriga a su madre, preguntando, "¿Y Haruka papá?".

El semblante de la violinista cambió a uno de total tristeza, respondiendo, "Se encuentra trabajando".

La respuesta pareció no convencer la aquella niña de ojos púrpura, "Extraño a Haruka papá".

Esas palabras destrozaron a la aguamarina, "Yo también la extraño", dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar", la violinista intentó cambiar ese ambiente de tristeza, la niña asintió.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, un ameno desayuno entre Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Setsuna cambió el canal de los dibujos animados por el de los deportes.

"Noooo", Hotaru expresó su sufrimiento ocasionado por el cambio de canal.

"¿Qué haces Setsuna?, si a ti ni te gustan los deportes", recriminó la chica aqua.

"Quiero saber sobre Haruka", respondió la peli-verde. El tan sólo escuchar su nombre fue una puñalada al corazón de la violinista.

La discusión fue interrumpida por la voz del reportero en deportes, "Este corredor, Haruka Tenoh, toda una sorpresa en esta Temporada de Fórmula 1. Su puntaje es extraordinario, hasta el momento lleva ganadas todas las carreras, ¿Será capaz de mantener ese récord y llegar en la primera posición en el circuito final? Sin importar el resultado, podemos decir que es el nuevo ganador de este evento, ningún otro corredor puede supera su puntaje". En la pantalla se observaba a Haruka en distintas carreras, en el podio obteniendo el Gran Premio de cada país.

Una toma en particular fue la que molestó por completo a Michiru. En el video se veía a la corredora abrazar a Minako, la violinista aún no podía creer que esa chica acompañó a su novia en esta gira de 8 meses. Se suponía que esa chica era una "amiga" suya, y lo peor era que Haruka se veía tan feliz al lado de ella. Michiru no soportó más, se retiró de la sala de estar para subir a toda velocidad a su habitación.

Las demás internas también se empeñaban en tener el menor contacto con ella, siempre la evadían. Otra cosa que la deprimía fue que la rubia no tuvo intención de invitarla al Gran Premio de Japón, siendo que era en su país, no veía el problema, y eso la hacía dudar más.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que la aguamarina tuvo su última llamada con la rubia, parecía que a Haruka ya no le importaba Michiru. La rubia ni siquiera le mandaba algún mensaje. La violinista no intentaría contactarla, no quería molestar a la corredora. Por su mente pasaba la posibilidad de que estuviera muy concentrada en estos últimos meses y por esa razón no se comunicara con ella.

El final del día de Michiru fueron sólo lágrimas derramadas sobre su almohada. Estaba muy arrepentida por haber obedecido a Haruka, la cual se empeñó bastante en que la aguamarina no cancelará su gira de violín para que la acompañara en el campeonato. Cosa que no ocurrió en la pretemporada, en la cual Haruka regresaba a Japón al final de cada una de las 3 fechas.

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas de la alcoba de la violinista, ésta abrió los ojos debido a esos rayos solares, se sorprendió al ver que se había quedado dormida y notar la presencia de su hija.

"Todas tus promesas, las olvidaste. Abandonaste a tu hija y a mí, nada te importó", dijo la aguamarina entre susurros y llanto.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que la violinista limpiara rápidamente su rostro y se pusiera una bata, salió de su cuarto y bajó a paso apresurado las escaleras, abrió la puerta de inmediato.

Se trataba de un mensajero de paquetería. "¿Qué se le ofrece?", cuestionó la chica aqua. Le extrañó recibir mensajería tan temprano.

"Traigo un paquete para la señorita Kaio, Michiru", respondió amablemente el joven.

"Soy yo", contestó la violinista. Ella realmente no esperaba un paquete.

"Firme aquí por favor", solicitó el mensajero.

La violinista acató instrucciones y le fue entregada una caja. Agradeció otorgándole al joven un billete por mostrarse amable.

"Hasta luego, que tenga un buen día", se despidió el mensajero.

Michiru cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación con la caja. Sus emociones se mezclaron al ver el remitente, Tenoh, Haruka. Sin pensarlo, abrió el paquete que contenía una carta, 3 boletos de avión, una llave de hotel y 3 acreditaciones especiales para el Circuito de Yas Marina.

Colocó todo en la cama y rompió el sobre que contenía una carta escrita a puño y letra de la corredora, la cual decía:

Michiru, perdóname por esta larga ausencia, he tenido que concentrarme totalmente en las carreras, me he esforzado bastante, pero…todo esto no sirve si mi sirena no está presente en la carrera final, la más importante.

Quisiera que mi familia estuviera presente, es por ello que envié este paquete con lo necesario para que esto sea posible.

Tu viento que te ama.

La violinista comenzó a llorar, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre la carta.

"Entonces, ¿Iremos?", Michiru fue interrumpida por la voz de la peli-verde.

"¿En qué momento llegaste Setsuna?", todo dejó de existir para la aguamarina que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó la mujer de ojos carmín y comenzó a revisar lo que se encontraba en la cama.

"¿Eso importa?, mejor responde, ¿Iremos?", volvió a preguntar la peli-verde.

"¿Qué no irás si yo no voy?", Michiru cuestionó a su amiga.

"Claro, somos una familia, y si tu no vas, yo tampoco", fue la respuesta de Setsuna. Michiru sólo sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

Se apresuraron a hacer las maletas, ya que el vuelo era dentro de 3 horas. La carrera sería en un día, apenas tendrían tiempo de llegar al hotel a dormir y prepararse al día siguiente para asistir al evento.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión tomando sus correspondientes lugares. Después de doce horas de viaje llegaron a la ciudad de Abu Dhabi. Un chofer esperaba por ellas, el cual las llevaría al hotel en donde se hospedarían.

Al entrar en la suite, Michiru se dirigió a su respectiva habitación con Hotaru, Setsuna hizo lo mismo.

La violinista no esperaba otra sorpresa al llegar al sitio en donde dormiría. Sobre la cama había 2 vestidos, uno bastante primaveral de color beige con un suéter delgado de color rosa pastel que combinaba perfecto y que por el tamaño parecía para ella, y otro de estilo infantil de color blanco que era perfecto para Hotaru. Junto a los atuendos se encontraba una pequeña nota:

Quiero que mis dos princesas luzcan hermosas.

Tu viento que te ama.

"El diseñador es un buen amigo mío", habló Setsuna apoyada en el marco de la entrada a la habitación de Michiru.

"Son hermosos", dijo Michiru aún observando los vestidos.

"Así es, es muy talentoso. Bueno debemos ir a dormir. Buenas noches Michiru, Hotaru", se despidió la peli-verde.

La violinista sabía que su amiga tenía razón, por lo que decidió hacerle caso. Vistió a Hotaru con su pijama y ella hizo lo mismo con un elegante blusón.

Las horas de madrugaba transcurrían, y a pesar de que Michiru estaba recostada sobre una suave y cómoda cama, no pudo dormir mucho. Su cabeza daba vueltas sobre lo que ocurriría en unas horas, vería a su viento y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

Michiru apenas pudo dormir 2 horas, ya que comenzaba a amanecer con la presencia del sol, indicando que debían despertar y arreglarse para la carrera.

La violinista se levantó algo soñolienta de la cama y tomó un baño con su pequeña hija. Se vistió con las prendas obsequiadas por su novia y vistió a Hotaru. Como accesorios extra decidió usar un sombrero ocre de ala media y unos lentes de sol. Al salir de la habitación notó que Setsuna desayunaba en el comedor de la suite.

"Me desperté un poco antes y decidí ordenar servicio al cuarto en lo que ambas estaban listas", explicó la peli-verde.

"Eres un amor Setsuna. Vamos Hotaru, debemos darnos prisa", respondió la agumarina sentando a la pequeña niña. Tomaron un ligero desayuno conformado por un plato frutal con un jugo de naranja.

Finalizaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a la planta baja del hotel con el objetivo de partir al evento. Antes de que pudieran irse, el recepcionista las detuvo.

"Señorita Kaio, una camioneta espera afuera para llevarlas a su destino", habló el hombre. Michiru sólo asintió y se dirigió a la salida para subir al vehículo con su hija y Setsuna.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron cuando la camioneta se detuvo a escasos metros de un helicóptero.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?", no entendía nada la violinista.

"Señorita Kaio, el helicóptero las llevara a la carrera", respondió el chofer.

"Yo no me subiré en eso y punto final", se negó la aguamarina señalando el helicóptero.

"Lo siento señorita Kaio, pero el joven Tenoh dejó instrucciones claras que debo cumplir", advirtió el chofer.

Cinco minutos después Michiru se encontraba abordando el helicóptero que la llevaría a Haruka.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una pista de aterrizaje que formaba parte del lugar en donde se encontraba el circuito. Al bajar del vehículo subieron a un carrito de golf que las llevaría a sus respectivos lugares. Era nada más y nada menos que una suite con palco, bueno, nada especial tratándose de la familia del corredor que había dado tanto de que hablar a lo largo de la temporada. Las senshis internas también habían sido invitadas en la mejor zona de gradas.

Llegó el momento en que los corredores recorren el lugar en automóviles sin capote para saludar el público. La rubia llevaba unos lentes de aviador y el traje de su escudería Ferrari. No quería dejar su escudería Japonesa, pero al enterarse que ésta no estaría en el Campeonato de Fórmula 1 tuvo que tomar una dura decisión, aceptar el contracto que le ofreció Ferrari y así no abandonar el sueño de ganar el campeonato mundial de carreras.

La corredora iba saludando a todos sus fans con una gran sonrisa, cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar. "¡Haruka papá!", se emocionó Hotaru al ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo.

La rubia comenzó a buscar con la mirada en el lugar que había reservado para su familia. Su emoción fue tan grande al ver a Setsuna, su sirena y su hija. Acto seguido, las saludó agitando su mano derecha y lanzó un beso a su novia. Michiru correspondió lanzando un beso y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al ver a su viento, agradeció traer gafas oscuras, ya que éstas cubrían sus ojos cristalinos.

"¡Haruka!", otra voz muy familiar para la rubia. Era Usagi. La corredora saludó a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa, les debía todo lo planeado en estos meses, en especial a Minako.

Pasó una hora y se dio inicio con el himno de dicho lugar. Posteriormente los corredores comenzaban a tomar su posición de acuerdo al resultado que obtuvieron en la carrera del día anterior (antes de la carrera principal, se hace dos días antes una carrera para reconocimiento del circuito y una día antes una para saber la posición de salida de cada corredor en la principal), obviamente Haruka estaba en el primer puesto.

Se comenzaba a encender cada luz, indicando que el inicio estaba cada vez más cerca, los motores de los autos de carreras sonaban con gran ferocidad, hasta que las 3 luces estaban iluminadas. Los vehículos arrancaron con gran velocidad de la línea de salida.

Haruka estaba totalmente motivada, su sirena estaba presenciando la carrera final, y aunque ya tuviera asegurado el triunfo, debía dar lo mejor de sí y no arruinar la sorpresa que le había preparado. Tenía 55 vueltas para hacer que todo resultara a la perfección.

Las 5 primeras vueltas continuaba a la cabeza en las posiciones, aunque no le era sencillo, ya que un contrincante de la escudería Mercedes le seguía los pasos muy de cerca.

Michiru observaba el circuito cuando pasaba frente a ella la rubia a toda velocidad, el resto del circuito lo presenciaba en una pantalla personal que le otorgó la propia escudería de su novia, así no perdería detalle de su viento.

Setsuna disfrutaba de la carrera en general, sin embargo, ella apoyaba totalmente a su amiga corredora. De igual forma ocurría con las senshis internas, a excepción de Ami, que realizaba cálculos matemáticos de la velocidad alcanzada por el auto de Haruka y el del segundo puesto.

Restaban 25 vueltas y a la rubia se le hacía más complicado mantener el primer puesto. "Ese idiota sí que es molesto", se quejó.

"Tenoh saca esos pensamientos negativos y mejor ve al Pit Stop para cambiar esos neumáticos, eso te dará una ventaja", habló el entrenador por el micrófono que le permitía mantener comunicación con la rubia.

Sin perder tiempo, la corredora pasó a la zona indicada, sus llantas fueron cambiadas en segundos y regresó como rayo al circuito principal.

"Justo como lo pensé", dijo la velocista al ver pasar a su lado al contrincante de Mercedes.

"No pierdas la concentración Tenoh, tenemos ventaja sobre él. No has dado todo tu potencial, has estado mejor en las carreras pasadas. ¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA CARRERA TENOH, ASÍ QUE CORRE COMO NUNCA!", indicó el entrenador. La respuesta que recibió por parte de la rubia fue un aumento de su velocidad.

"Vamos Ruka, sé que puedes ganar, tú eres el viento", Michiru hablaba para sí misma.

Ahora faltaban 10 vueltas, el Mercedes continuaba a la cabeza, pero sus llantas comenzaban a derraparse mucho. Forzosamente tuvo que hacer una parada en los Pit Stop, y al regresar a la pista, fue dejado atrás por la rubia.

"Eso Tenoh, la carrera ya es tuya", dijo emocionado el entrenador.

"Ese maldito no iba a arruinar mi sorpresa", respondió la corredora.

Sólo quedaba la última vuelta y Haruka llevaba una gran ventaja sobre sus contrincantes, cruzó la meta y alzó su brazo con su mano en puño, indicando la enorme felicidad que sentía.

Michiru, Setsuna y las internas se levantaron de sus asientos para festejar la victoria de Haruka. Entre todas ellas, Michiru era la más feliz.

La carrera finalizó y se dio inicio a la premiación. El tercer puesto fue ganado por un compañero de escudería de la rubia, el segundo lugar lo obtuvo el de la escudería Mercedes, y obviamente Haruka ganó el primer puesto.

La copa le fue entregada a la rubia y ésta la alzó en lo alto, luego le entregaron un micrófono para que dijera unas palabras, "Estoy muy feliz de haber ganado, no sólo esta carrera, sino todas las anteriores. Aunque, en específico, está es más importante, no por ser la última, sino porque hoy asistió la persona más importante en mi vida, la señorita Michiru Kaio. Quisiera que ella viniera aquí". Rápidamente el personal de producción hizo que llegara Michiru al lado de Haruka.

"Michiru, todos los trofeos que he ganado representan un gran logro, pero al final, sólo son copas vacías, es por eso que quiero darles un significado especial. Te amo con el alma entera Michiru, durante mucho tiempo he estado buscando la ocasión perfecta, así que (saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillo) hoy, frente a todas estas personas, yo te pregunto (se hinca y abre la pequeña caja)…Michiru Kaio, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, Haruka realizó una propuesta de matrimonio a la violinista.

La aguamarina rompió en llanto y gritó, "¡SI, SI QUIERO HARUKA!".

La rubia se puso de pie, le colocó a Michiru un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante en la parte superior, y terminó por besarla y abrazarla. La pequeña Hotaru fue llevada al lado de sus padres. Haruka cargó con un brazo a su hija y con el otro abrazó a su prometida.

Setsuna aplaudía desde el palco al mismo tiempo que veía la pantalla. Las internas hacían lo mismo desde sus lugares en las gradas. El resto del público también aplaudía y silbaba con gran fervor.

Haruka entregó a su hija a la violinista y pidió el micrófono para hablar una vez más, "Hoy, no es sólo un triunfo para Ferrari o para Haruka Tenoh, también es un triunfo para el amor". Una vez más todos aplaudieron tales palabras.

Al finalizar el evento, se hizo una celebración por el compromiso y la victoria de la rubia. A dicho festejo asistió el equipo de trabajo de la rubia, las internas y su familia.

"Tenoh, no puedo creerlo, ahora eres el más joven en ganar una temporada de Formula 1 y con un puntaje perfecto", decía asombrado el entrenador a la rubia.

"Lo sé, tuve que hacer todo por mis princesas, ellas son las culpables de todo este éxito", respondió la corredora.

"Pues les agradezco que estén a tu lado", terminó de decir el entrenador.

Haruka fue hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su prometida. Abrazó a su sirena por la cintura y le susurró al oído, "Tengo que confesarte algo".

"¿Aún no acaban las sorpresas?", respondió intrigada la aguamarina.

"¡Silencio todos por favor!", alzó la voz la corredora. Todos hicieron caso a la orden.

"Mich, quisiera informarte que ya hay una fecha para la boda", habló la rubia.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuándo será?", cuestionó la chica aqua.

"Dentro de un mes", confesó la corredora.

"¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ES MUY PRONTO", se exaltó la violinista.

"Tranquila, ya está casi todo. Nuestras amigas me ayudaron a organizar todo lo de la boda, es por eso que casi no te hablaban. También es la razón por la que dejé de comunicarme contigo por 2 meses, en cada ocasión que hablaba contigo quería contarte toda esta sorpresa. Minako fue parte importante, le pedí que viajara conmigo a lo largo de toda la gira para que me ayudara con la elección de los preparativos, mesas, adornos, comida, anillos, incluso los vestidos para la carrera", terminó de explicar la rubia.

"Ya decía yo, tú no tienes estilo para elegir esta ropa", se burló Setsuna. Haruka le lanzó una mirada de odio.

"Y yo sufriendo por su ausencia total….Espera, ¿Casi todo?", dijo la aguamarina.

"De verdad lo siento mucho Mich, perdóname, es sólo que, quería que todo saliera perfecto, afortunadamente así fue. Y bueno, falta tu vestido y mi traje para la boda. Quiero que Setsuna nos haga el honor de diseñarlos, sería un enorme regalo de bodas. Por eso no podía tenerlos preparados", terminó de decir la corredora.

"Owwww Haruka, claro que acepto hacer sus vestuarios", Setsuna corrió a abrazar a su amiga por otorgarle ese gran detalle.

"¿De verdad tu pensaste todo esto Ruka?", la violinista no podía creerlo.

"Auch, no me quites el crédito Mich, mi sirena merece esto y más", respondió acercándose a besar a su novia. "Bueno no se diga más, a seguir festejando", dijo posteriormente.

La fiesta continuó, Michiru cumplía al fin uno de sus más grandes sueños, estar comprometida con la persona que ama y con una boda muy próxima.

 **NOTAS:**

Les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
